Sanji's Triplets
by yusukesgirl2005
Summary: the triplets don't show until a later chapter.


I do not own One Piece! Although I do wish that I owned Sanji because of...well personal reasons. R&R people. I need to know what to improve on this story! It has a bit of a weird twist to it. But like the story title implies this is about Sanji having triplets! Enjoy people!

Name: Jaime T. Skellington

Age/DOB: 20 / June 15th

Parents: deceased

Siblings: Jonah T. Skellington

SO: Monkey D. Luffy

Home Town: North Alabasta

Devil Fruit Ability: Healing

Chapter 1 - The Question Emerges!

"Hey, Luffy!" Sanji called. "Dammit, Chore Boy, get over here before I have to get the crap geezer on your butt for slacking off!"

Luffy walked into the kitchen with red lip smears all over his face. Sanji rolled his eyes. He knew that look all too well. Luffy was with me, Jaime, in a nearby corner enclosed by old machinery that either wasn't needed or was broken.

"Hey, Jaime," Sanji said lightly, his back to me. "Go and check on the customers. Sounds like their getting cranky. Take their orders and bring them back to me. Luffy! Buss some tables and sit some other customers."

I knew that Sanji liked me for one reason: He thought I was good at what he hired me to do, which just so happens to be waitressing. I turned on my heel and walked out of the kitchen allowing the swinging doors to bring Sanji back into the reality of being a cook. I felt Luffy's eyes on me as I made my way to a table. At the table I was heading toward, there was Usopp, Zolo and Nami. Usopp was staring at the ceiling, Zolo was smiling in Nami's direction and Nami was writing frantically on a notepad. I cleared my throat audibly enough to cause Zolo to jump and fall from his chair, Usopp to hit the underside of the table with his knees and fall to the ground with a yelp of surprise and Nami to jerk and drop her pen on the pad she was writing on.

"Can I get anything for you guys?" I asked sweetly.

"We'll have whatever Sanji's cooking," Zolo answered from his spot on the floor next to his chair. "That is if he is making anything edible. Besides, Sanji makes some good food but only if he knows how to satisfy our tastes."

"Definitely," Usopp agreed from the other side of the table.

"What is Sanji cooking anyway?" Nami asked. "Does he ever mention me? What's your name again? My memory isn't what it used to be, you know?"

"Sanji is making his infamous soup," I said. "No. There's no mention of you, Miss Nami.

And my name is Jaime. Now do you want the soup or what Zeff is making? Zeff is making a sautéed mushroom sauce over a perfectly grilled salmon filet."

Just as I said this, a loud CRASH caught everyone's attention. I looked to my right to see Luffy cursing himself under his breath. I laid down my pen and notebook on the Merry Go table, and I went to help Luffy. His rough calloused hands were already bleeding profusely from small shallow scratches from the broken plates. I helped him get everything into the busser's bin before turning to him and his bleeding hands. I took his hands in mine and tuned my Devil Fruit ability to heal Luffy's hands. When I was done, I looked up to see Luffy staring at me in shock. I reached up and ran my thumb along the scar under Luffy's left eye.

"How did you do that, Jaime?" he whispered. "How did you heal my hands? Please tell, Jaime."

"It's a long story," I answered. "I will explain it tonight after everyone's left and gone to bed, okay? I promise, Luffy. Now go take this to Sanji. I will finish up here. GO!"

I handed him a small piece of paper and he scampered off toward the kitchen. I finished putting what didn't land in the bin and hefted it up. I gingerly picked my way toward the kitchen to set the heavy bin in my arms down in the sink. When that was done, I went back out into the dining area to see that Luffy was doing better now than he was a few minutes earlier. He was seating customers and telling them that one of the other wait staff that Zeff or Sanji hired would be with them shortly. I smiled and picked up my pad and pen from the Merry Go table and took the order of the table next to them.

A few hours later, when Luffy, Sanji and I were cleaning off the tables, Luffy asked me the question that I thought I would never hear from him in the 3 years that I have known him. He asked me to marry him! I told him that he hasn't really known me that long and he wants to _marry me?_ I told him that I would sleep on it and tell him the next day. He looked at me and nodded, telling me that he understood.

What seemed like an eternity later, Luffy and Sanji told me to go on up to the rooms above the restaurant to get some sleep before falling over from exhaustion. I agreed and stretched sore muscles that hadn't been worked in months like they had been that night. I yawned as I turned to leave.

"I'll see you two freaks in the morning. Keep and eye on Luffy for me, Sanji. I don't want him to get carried away, drop anymore plates, and slice his hands to ribbons," I ordered the young blonde. "Luffy, remember what I said about me sleeping on your offer, alright? I will let you know what I have to say on the morrow, okay? And I will explain what happened tonight as well. Now I'm going to bed."

Luffy and Sanji nodded at their orders as I disappeared up the back stairwell to the room I shared with Nami and Usopp.

The next morning, I woke up to a softly purring body next to my left ear. I reached up with my left hand and scratched behind Jack-Jack's ears. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining brightly through the open blinds. _Wait a minute,_ I thought. _Did I leave the blinds open last night? Or did Nami open them this morning?_

"Nami! Did you open the blinds this morning?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm asking because I can't remember if I had closed them last night or not."

Nami nodded. "Yes I did open them this morning. You know damn good and well that my sleep habits are for crap and I always wake up just in time for the sunrise over the sea."

Usopp nodded and smiled, his long nose swinging up and down with the motion of his head. I near about fell over laughing at the sight before me. Someone knocked on the door. Nami answered it and let the unexpected guest into our room. It was Luffy. He was dressed in his infamous red vest, denim shorts, sandals and straw hat. I know the story behind that hat too well as does everyone who has ever had the chance of meeting and getting to know Luffy, like the crew of the Merry Go.

He smiled at me and I knew that he wanted to know the answer to his question from the night before. I stood up and exited the room, waving Luffy behind me.


End file.
